Caught in a Love Triangle With Two Jonas's
by JollyJess
Summary: Joe and Nick are content with thier Loving Girlfriends and Kevin is single and not really loving it.What happens when one of the boy's girlfriend's cheat and Kevin finds a girlfriend who is not only in Love with him but his younger brother.


**Caught in a Love Triangle with the two Jonas's Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: Brand new fanfic so yeah it's slow now but the next chapter will be completely juicy and drama filled! Please review the faster you review the faster I post a new chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don NOT own the Jonas Brothers. (If I did do you think I would be writing about? Psh umm no I would be drooling over them haha)**

Intro:

Joe Jonas was definatly a lucky guy. He was in a HUGE band with his best friends in the WHOLE world, his brothers, was incredibly talented, and had millions of girls falling at his feet. But he was cool with being a normal guy. He didn't need the fame or the millions of girls. Not that fame was a bad thing but he would have been perfectly content with being a normal guy hanging out with his brothers and his girlfriend Adriana. His girlfriend had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes which stood out well on her gorgeous tan skin. She was basically a female version of him when it came to personality. She was always happy an outgoing, loving to make people laugh she was all he ever wanted one problem was she wasn't really the relationship kinda girl Joe was her first real 'boyfriend'. Would it stay that way?

His younger brother nick was pretty happy as well he had a girlfriend also. Her name was Kelsey. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When they first met he thought she wasn't his type until they got to know each other. Her personality shown through and proved to be far more beautiful and important than anything else, she was talkative and outgoing and sarcastic which was the almost exact opposite of Nick.

Joe and Nick's older brother Kevin was single. It wasn't a bad thing, but Kevin Loved being in relationships. He was the relationship type of guy. He was looking for the right girl. Only problem was he wasn't having much luck.

Chapter 1:

Joe and his Adriana were hanging out watching Kevin get schooled by Kelsey in Guitar Hero. FYI this never happens. Kevin has been in a slump lately. He has had no inspiration for any songs and been kind of lonely. In result to him being lonely he half-assed everything he did with the exception of performing. Then he would put on a fake smile and pretend everything was cool.

"Umm I think I'll take Frankie to the Park." Kevin stated after loosing and ran up the stairs to get Frankie.

"Dude we have to get him a girl." Joe said.

"You can't set him up." Kelsey replied.

"Yeah he has to do it by himself." Adriana agreed.

"Well he needs to do it fast." Nick said taking his brother's side.

"Thank you." Joe nodded to Nick

"Whatever." Adriana said hopping up and picking up the plastic guitar. "Want to go?"

"Your so on." Kelsey replied.

With Kevin and Frankie

"Don't run off okay Frankie?" Kevin said looking down at his youngest brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and don't talk to strangers I know." He replied then ran-off to play with a blonde headed kid and a red headed girl.

Kevin sat down on a bench and put in his ear buds. Then looked up to watch Frankie until he noticed a girl about his age with brown wavy hair and gorgeous honey eyes. He immediately removed his ear buds and stood up to introduce himself.

"Ahem. I'm Kevin." He stated locking eyes with her.

"Hi I'm Loraine. I know this is random but you have really amazing eyes." She stated staring into his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"I've gotta tell you, you are extremely subtle." He said as they both chuckled over idiotic sarcasm but hey you would laugh at un-funny jokes to if the person who was telling them was Kevin Jonas.

This was the kind of thing his brothers would appreciate. Inspiration.

**Yeah kinda short but it's just an intro and chapter 1! Don't worry drama is coming soon like a breakup and a Love triangle. Some one will cheat and more than one person will have to keep secrets.**

**Review please!!!**


End file.
